One Fine Day
by CrueFan21
Summary: One warm spring day, Anna and Elsa make time for some sisterly bonding in the forest. A sisterly oneshot.


One Fine Day

 **A/N: A lot of sisterly fluff in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

On a warm spring day in Arendelle, Anna and Elsa decided to pick blueberries in the forest that they used to visit with their parents when they were kids. It had been years since either of them set foot in there, so there was a lot that they didn't remember. They walked down the narrow path, which led to the heart of the forest. Trees towered all around them, acting as shields from the sunlight. There was a sweet scent in the air, one that Elsa couldn't make out. Anna told her that it was the smell of pine, freshly cut pine.

"That smells lovely," Elsa said, taking a whiff. "I would like to have that scent in the palace."

"I believe that they make candles that produce the smell of pine," Anna said. "If you like, I can buy some for you."

Elsa smiled. Anna was always thinking about her. "I would love that, Anna."

"Ah! Here we are! Anna said, pointing to several bushes containing blueberries. She held her picnic basket in one hand, and picked berries with the other. Elsa stood alongside her, picking her own blueberries, and putting them into her basket.

"This is going to be the best blueberry pie ever," Anna said.

Elsa looked at Anna's basket. To her surprise, there were very few blueberries in it. She looked up at Anna, and watched her pop several blueberries into her mouth. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Anna, you've put more blueberries in your mouth than in your basket. If you keep this up, we won't have enough for the pie.

Anna blushed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. They're just so sweet! Try one!

"Ok. Maybe just one," Elsa said, picking off a blueberry, and eating it. Anna was right, they were sweet. Before too long, she had a few more herself, but quickly stopped when she realized that now was not the time to have an eating fest. Once their baskets were full, Elsa started to lead the way back to the palace, but saw that Anna wasn't following.

"Anna, are you coming," she called.

"It's such a pretty day out, Elsa. Let's go exploring."

"What about the pie?" Elsa asked.

"The pie can wait. I haven't been in this place in years!"

Anna started to walk further down the track. Elsa kept a steady pace behind her. Truth be told, this was a pretty place. Elsa remembered having picnics here with Anna and their parents long ago. Those days seemed so distant now.

The trail led to a clearing where there was a small pond in the center. On the bank, Anna and Elsa used to skip rocks with their father, having competitions on whose rock could skip the farthest. Anna put down her basket, and ran to the edge of the bank. She took her shoes off, and went wading in the water.

"I hope you're planning on going for a swim," Elsa said, placing her own basket down. "We didn't bring any swimwear."

"I know. I just wanted to get my feet wet," Anna explained. "Come on in! The water feels great!"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think it's wise for someone like me to go swimming."

"Oh, come on, it's fun. You don't have to stay in for long," Anna persuaded.

Elsa sighed, but with a smile. "Ok. You win."

She slipped off her shoes, and carefully walked into the water.

"Just don't freeze the water, alright?" Anna said, playfully.

"I'll try, but no promises," Elsa replied. She walked a few feet in the water towards Anna. The water was still very shallow, and she could even see the bottom.

"This is nice," Elsa said.

"Told you so! Now I wish I brought my bathing suit," Anna said.

"It's definitely a perfect day for swimming," Elsa acknowledged.

Anna looked over at Elsa, and suddenly grew concerned.

"Elsa, there's a spider on your shoulder," she said.

"What!" Elsa cried. Elsa was very afraid of spiders. The mere sight of one was enough to make her scream in terror.

"There's a spider on your right shoulder," Anna pointed.

Elsa looked to her right, but didn't see it there.

"Oh, it just crawled over to your back," Anna said.

By now Elsa was terrified. "Get it off! Get it off!" she cried, running her arms as far as she could down her back. In the moment of panic, Elsa lost her balance, and fell into the water.

When she emerged, Anna was laughing hysterically.

"Got you!" she laughed.

It was all a prank. There was no spider at all.

Elsa frowned. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"Yes! You're soaking wet now!" Anna said, unable to control her laughter.

Elsa smiled. She then charged towards Anna, tackling her into the water.

"That makes two of us," she said, smiling.

Anna stood back up, her dress and hair completely soaked. She smiled deviously, and splashed water at her sister.

"Oh, you really don't want to start a water fight with me, sis. You won't win, Trust me on that one."

"Maybe so, but I bet I beat you to the other side of this pond!" Anna said. She dove into the water, and began swimming towards the other end of the pond.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Well, they were already wet, so they might as well go swimming.

True to her word, Anna was the first to reach the other side.

"I win!" she cried out.

"No fair, you had a head start," Elsa pointed out.

"Do I sense some envy, Elsa?" Anna teased.

"Alright, you win, but I promise you that next time you won't be so lucky."

The sisters got out of the water, and drip dried their way over to the bank, where they laid down.

The warmth from the sunlight felt good on their bodies, espically since they were stil wet.

The sisters laid there for another hour, enjoying each other's company as well as the day itself. When the sun started to set, they had a great view of the sun setting beneath the trees. It was a pretty sight.

"I remember when we used to do this with mama and papa," Anna said. "It was always my favorite part of coming to this place."

"Mine too," Elsa agreed. "It's a very peaceful end to the day. It's also very pretty to look at."

Anna looked over at Elsa, who was still watching the sunset.

"Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa turned her head towards Anna. "Yes, Anna."

"I love you," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "Well, I love you too. What made you say that all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that's all. For years I dreamed of spending days like this with you, and now that I am, I'm just so happy."

Elsa reached out a hand, and took one of Anna's. "Me too, Anna. Me too."

It was a fine day indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to write a bit more to this, but I thought it the ending it here was too sweet to mess up. I hope you enjoyed this one shot, and if you haven't heard already, we have a new Frozen short film coming our way this November. From the looks of the trailer, looks like we're getting an Anna and Elsa duet, one that I know will be good. I can't wait to see it.**


End file.
